


A Heaven of Hell

by claireandelide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Romeo & Juliet AU, SasuHina Renaissance Week, Soulmate AU, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Sasuhina drabble based on Sasuhina Renaissance Week 2018 prompt "soulmates"Title from A Midsummer Night's Dream





	A Heaven of Hell

Naruto didn’t get the memo. That shouldn’t surprised anyone.

Two of Konoha’s most powerful families had been feuding for generations. The city was divided: for the Hyuuga, for the Uchiha, or the neutral.

Naruto chose both families.

The elders whispered about the golden child. Perhaps the one who would bring about peace.

 

“This is a stupid idea, Naruto.”

Naruto shushed Sasuke. “If you shut up, no one will even know you’re here. We’ll be here for a flash before the next party.”

Sasuke’s jaw clenched.

“Put on the mask, Sasuke. No one will recognize you if you don’t say anything. The domino mask has dark lenses and will hide your eyes.”

_It would be my blood on your head._ Sasuke did as instructed.

Naruto weaved in and out among the guests.

The greyscale coloring of the Hyuuga always creeped Sasuke out, feud aside. The dark hair color with such light eyes, echoed of creatures beyond the grave.

_“They don’t look so bad in color,” Naruto shrugged. “Besides, people say the same about the Uchiha and how stark you look.”_

_Color would make that much of a difference? The idiot thinks just because he can see color he has some deeper understanding._

Naruto didn’t gain color because of a soulmate. He’d always been able to see colors. He was constantly blathering about how amazing it would be when Sasuke met his soulmate and how it would  _feel_.

Sasuke scoffed following Naruto, the romantic.

“Hinata!”

“Naruto-kun,” a small voice responded.

“Happy birthday!”

“Thank you! I didn’t think you’d make it especially with the Hokage’s party tonight.”

“I’m only here to say hello. I had to pick up some dead weight,” Naruto gestured over his shoulder at Sasuke, “or I’d  have been here earlier.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, stepping around Naruto to look at the Hyuuga.

Her eyes were different from other Hyuuga. They weren’t white.

Sasuke paused.

Things weren’t black and white anymore.

“Nice to meet you,” Hinata responded looking away from his scrutiny.

“Say hi, idiot.” Naruto nudged him.

“Hello.”

Naruto asked a question about Neji and Tenten and Hinata answered lifting a hand to cover her mouth.

Sasuke examined Hinata. Naruto was right about one thing. She looked beautiful in color.

“Well we should go Hinata-chan, it was nice to see you.” Naruto looped an arm around Sasuke’s neck.

“Goodbye Naruto-kun and friend.”

_She must not know I’m her soulmate._

“Goodbye Hinata,” Sasuke said.

She smiled.

Sasuke waited until they’d made it to Naruto’s car to ask, “What color are Hinata’s eyes?”

“Lavender…why?”

He shrugged.

_Hinata Hyuuga. The daughter of the Hyuuga head family. Just his luck._


End file.
